A New Adventure A Meta Knight Story
by Chemeleon428
Summary: After Smash Bros Brawl Meta Knight, apon returning to the Halberd after his stay at the Smash Mansion, becomes bored, and everything is dull, untill one day, his crew takes an unexpected stop somewhere in Dream Land.. Meta Knight's POV, possible OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a normal day for me, Meta Knight, as I stood in the Captain's Room of my beloved Halberd, staring outside as the ship flew, watching as the ground below my ship, and clouds drifted by, as if I hadn't existed. It was very boring, actually, the only things that interest me since my return from the Smash Mansion were flying apon the Halberd, and avoiding anything to be a burden, such as Kirby.

I managed a glance outside as I noticed my ship landing, WITHOUT my command. We must have run out of supplies again. No matter, someone would be up to apologize for the inconvinience, and we'd set sail again. After Idly watching the sun pass by for what felt like hours, I realize, that's what HAS passed, two hours to be exact, being a captain I had to know the sun's location so I knew what time it was, and how long before the crew got hungry again.

I was furious. We hadn't set sail again for another hour or so, and they KNOW I do not sitting still where Kirby can find me. As angrilly as I could, I stepped outside the highly decorated door, with a picture of my trademark mask, so even the newest of the crew knew where to stay away, and dashed outside where I found many Waddle-Dees, and the occasional Knuckle Joe, standing in a large group. I revealed by large, demonic wings from their hiding place in my cape, as to make me look taller, and stormed towards the group.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I bellowed, scaring most of the group closest to me, "I HAVE NOT ISSUED A COMMAND TO LAND! GET YOUR LAZY CARCASSES BACK ON DUTY, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

It took the nearest one to me nearly a minute before he spoke, "S-Sir Meta Knight, we landed merely to get more supplies..B-But, we found something..a little..more, if you will."

I retracted my wings quickly, "Let me see this," I plowed through him, and the group to the center of attention, to find a small boy, a human, I reconized them because there were a good few when I was at the Smash tournament. He was sitting, but if he were standing, he'd be nearly twice my hieght, he was very young from the look of it, the way he was crying, and getting sympathy from MY crew. I stepped toward him, his blonde hair moving as he answered questions one of the Waddle-Dees were asking with simple nods, as they noticed me, the Waddle-Dee backed away into the group. Apon inspection, the boy wore a red shirt that barely covered his thin arms, and denim shorts, that barely grazed his ankles. His shoes were beat and worn down, as well. I approached the boy, and as nicely as I could, stated, "Who are you?" Even to me, it sounded very cold, and unwelcoming.

"M-My Parents called my Sora." He answered, his tearstained face hid Blue eyes, "A-as in Sky." He confirmed, I gave a small nod, "Yes, Sky isn't a very boy-ish name." I stated, earning a small smile from him, dispite the tears, he was kind of..as most would say, cute, however, I would never admit it. "Why are you here?" I asked again, the boy stood, wiping his face, "M-My parents were killed, so I ran, knowing that whoever did it would come after me next." The boy looked about six or seven years of age, but he spoke like an adult, "A-and one of these little guys found me..They thought maybe the Captain would give me his sympathy and let me stay aboard." I watched as the Waddle-Dees, Knuckle Joes, and whatever were nearby quivered in fear, awaiting my wrath. I simply stared the boy in the eye, his gaze returning mine, "You may call me Meta Knight, welcome aboard," and with that, I left, feeling the gazes of confusion staring me down, all was silent untill I heard Sora speak, "I...Am guessing he is the Captain?" I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

--

Chapter 1 - Finish

--

Author's Notes: So..What do ya think? It's my first Kirby Fic and got inspired to write this. Some good reviews would be nice, maybe even a click of the favorites button. Chapter 2 will be up soon.

Disclaimer: Kirby, Meta Knight, and all related Characters belong to HAL, while Super Smash Bros. Brawl belongs to HAL, and Nintendo. Yes, I know Sora is the name of the Kingdom Hearts Protagonist (Which belongs to Square Enix), but I thought it would be a good name for the little guy, because the Halberd is a flying ship, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I remained seated in my Captain's room, my arms crossed, wings wrapped around my tiny orb of a body, as if shielding myself from the rest of the world, lost in my thoughts, where we were going, why we were going there, and the boy's safety.. "Wait, what?" I thought alloud, my thoughts trailed back to the boy, Sora, as he called himself.

Why was he here? On MY ship out of anywhere in Dream Land, why my ship? If we never had landed, the boy would have been passed by, just like the rest of dreamland.

My thoughts were interrupted as a small, quiet knock tapped the door, and a tiny, almost scared voice, "Meta Knight, sir?" Without thinking, I responded, "Come in." Another minute of hestitation, the door opened, and in popped that tiny body, the very one I was thinking about. Of course, it was a good few years now since he joined my crew, so he was a bit bigger now, his clothes VERY tight on him, so most of his baby fat was then gone, but if he got any bigger, he'd tear through them.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you Captain.." Captain? First time I had ever heard THAT word from a mouth of my crew. "..But, I was wondering if I could use your gym..?" He asked quietly, his voice now mature sounding, even though I saw him almost every day, I wondered why I never noticed. After a moment of thinking, I replied, "What's wrong with the crew's gym?" "I..Kinda..broke everything..?" It came out as a question instead of an answer, I chuckled to myself, "And how did that happen?" "Well, I was training, and suddenly everything I used started to fall apart, then Mr. Waddle-Doo kicked me out, said I was being abusive with his equipment." I thought for a moment, 'Hmm..This kid has potential, but to get kicked out by Waddle-Doo..even my strongest of the army cannot seem to destroy Waddle-Doo's equipment;' I jumped from my chair, landing firmly on the ground, "You may, but only AFTER we get you changed." And left toward the door with a sign that read "Do Not Enter", I looked to catch him looking with concern, "It's fine." I assured him, yet he reluctantly followed.

--

I stared at the young man before me, wearing some gear I had specially made. He wore a dark, black-ish-purple body suit, much like the one Samus wore whenever her power suit was removed, several belts crossing his stomach, that wore over his shoulders for smaller equipment, such as grenades, ammo, and other things like that, and his combat boots worn light on his feet, but specially designed so he could keep up with the likes of Me, or Sonic, but provide the stealth of Snake, as they were sound resistant. The personal touch, that was a failed experiment on me, but worked for him perfectly, a scouter, smaller than Fox's, but could stare MUCH more data, and I could communicate with him, the blue lens hung slightly before his right eye, and the ear piece fitting only slightly loosely, for I wouldn't send him into battle untill he physically developed a little more. I suppose you wonder why I worry about his body, not his mind, this clever child, younger than any of my crew, and yet, he was the smartest of them all. He would probably give Snake and his companions some trouble, or even the wise Zelda.

"So, how do I look?" He asked nervously, looking himself over, "You look fine." Was all I could tell him, not untill he could show me his combat skills. I reached into the closet behind me, and drew a blade, only slightly longer than my own, but could prove useful for the child. As I brought it into his view, he automatically drew back in a defensive stance, giving me a confused look when I shook my head.

I held the blade to him, "This is for you." He gave me a look that was a cross between surprise, and confusion, "B-But why me?" He asked, "You have potential, child." Up untill now, that's all I've called him, "I want to see your skills." He nodded, then gave a bow, "Yes, sensei, thank you, sensei." Now was my turn to be confused, he was calling me his teacher. He took the blade from my hands, and fastened it into one of the belts, across his back, still in it's sheith, anyway, he looked alot like Link, really.

I watched as he stepped toward one of the dummies I had set up, it was more sturdy than the ones in the other gym, so even I could not destroy it, let alone leave a scratch.

"Right, let me see your abilities with a blade, something only YOU could create." I asked of him, and watched as he drew his blade, and pondered, then stepped back, "ONE THOUSAND CLAWS!" He called out, throwing the blade toward the side, I was amazed as the blade moved AROUND him instead of away from him, but then again, I've seen rodents who could shoot electricity from it's cheeks, and a blue hedgehog who was faster than anyone I've seen. Sora's blade flew in circles around him, across my dummy, and back, moving fast enough to create the illusion of multiple blades. When he felt his attack was over, he grabbed the blade from the air, landing safely in his hand.

"Very Good.." I muttered, "Now, let me see a move that you can use to hit far away targets." I thought again, then smiled as he jumped back, away from the dummy. He pointed the blade in front of him, "STRIKE SHOT!" the sword gave off a small beam, going through my dummy, while giving damage, I guessed, the way it moved around.

"Now, show me an ability that will let you travel good distances, if you were to get knocked away from the battlefield, or off of the Halberd." He ran toward the bag, his sword ready to attack, and disobey me, but when he put his hands over his head, and spun the sword in wide circles, he created a helicopter effect, lifting himself from the ground, striking the dummy, then flying up, down, foreward, and back, landed with a soft "Tap". I was amazed, I've only seen two people do anything like that, one had minimal range, poor recovery, and blew his oppenents back, while the other used some sort of machine.

"Hmm..Impressive, okay, one last test, show me an ability that is unusual, only you could perfect." Without skipping a beat, he threw his sword around him like his first attack, but vanished for a second, then reapeared behind the dummy, then striking faster than Fox, when he used the ability to fly forward creating a blue after image behind him.

The boy, now sweating, and panting heavily, stood for a moment, then put his sword away, turning to me and bowing lightly, "How..was that...sensei..?" He asked between labored breaths. He was amazed as I clapped my hands, slowly, however, then stepped toward him, holding out a gloved hand, "You were perfect, I will be glad to have you as my apprentice." His state of shock proved he was not expecting this. His hand eventually met my hand, giving it a firm, shake, before letting go.

"Th-Thank you Sensei." He bowed again, "No, just call me Meta Knight." I turned to leave, him following closely. As we left the gym, into my Captain's room, I spoke, "Feel free to use my gym anytime, Sora." At the sound of his name, he turned in surprise of hearing his name, "Y-Yes Meta Knight, sir. Thank you." "Now go get some rest," I handed him a small note, excusing him from anything the crew might say, "You've diserved it." He bowed again, "Thank you again, sir." then did something my crew would never do, he saluted me, why, was beyond me, but respectful, none the less, he's earned the trust and respect of Meta Knight, "Captain, may I take my leave?" and waited, staying motionless for an answer. After a while, I saluted him in return, granting him permission. He turned and left in a tired fashion, but I couldn't help but feel the excitement emmiting from him. 


End file.
